El Sabor de la Soledad
by lolaarlo
Summary: Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked


**Al fin consigo escribirlo, 1 mes con las ideas y al final he conseguido que salieran. No daba, no fluían entre mis dedos hasta que hace poco si empezaron.**

**Fanfic participante del reto especial de fin de año "Todo depende del título" del foro I am SHER locked**

Salto de alegría, una semana solo, una semana sin aguantar quejas, una semana solo.

— ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto preocupada la señora Hudson.

— Se ha ido - respondió el detective feliz. Que hasta beso a la señora Hudson en la mejilla - una semana solo. Una semana en la que puedo disfrutar de mi soledad.

La señora Hudson no quería que estuviera solo, la última vez se había herido tanto que tuvieron que operarle.

—Esta vez no me pasara como la última vez - la señora Hudson se alivió - tocare hasta las mil, compondré todo lo que pueda y más.

La señora Hudson dejo solo a Sherlock, le daba algo de miedo cuando se quedaba solo. Pero no podía remediarlo.

John, por su parte miraba el móvil e el taxi camino de la estación de tren. Tenía que pasar una semana con su hermana, ya que siempre por esas fechas pasaban una semana juntos en casa de esta, ya que estaba alejada de tanto ruido de la gran ciudad.

Había acordado con Sherlock que quien fuera el primero en llamar tendría que hacer lo que el otro quisiera. ¿Que podría mandarle hacer el detective si le llamaba primero?

Pago al taxista y bajo con su maleta a la estación. Allí cogió el tren y se sentó. Una mujer de cabellos dorados se sentó en frente suya. Era una mujer bella, pero no lo era tanto como su amigo, ya que estaba por su amigo y se notaba mucho.

El viaje duraría 3 horas y media, tiempo suficiente para desconectar de todo.

—Hola, me llamo Mary - dijo la mujer.

— Hola, yo soy John - el medico alucinó por la velocidad en la que se había presentado - encantado de conocerte.

—Te noto preocupado, ¿se puede saber por qué? - John no paraba de mirar el móvil.

— No pasa nada, solo que voy a pasar una semana lejos de la ciudad y no quiero que a mi compañero de piso le pase nada malo - contesto el medico mirando a Mary. Le sonaba familiar, ¿pero de qué? - estaré ahora con mi hermana.

— Es afortunada tu hermana de tenerte. Yo voy a ver a una amiga, seguro que su hermana la conoce, ya que vamos al mismo sitio - Mary comentaba mientras John miraba por la ventana el paisaje.

Sherlock se aburría sin John, pero si solo habían pasado 2 horas. Para calmar su aburrimiento, se puso a componer. Ya que esa era una de las cosas que le animaban.

Las horas pasaron y el tren llego a su destino. John saco la maleta de Mary y espero a por la suya que era de las ultimas. Cuando la tuvo, bajo del tren y busco a su hermana entre la gente. La encontró hablando con Mary. ¿De qué se conocerían?

— John, cuanto tiempo - Harry abrazo a su hermano mayor - te presento a Mary, mi novia.

— Hola Mary, no sabía que eras la novia de mi hermana pequeña - John miro a Mary sonriendo.

— Y tú que fueras el hermano mayor de mi novia - Mary miro a John y luego a Harry que no se estaba enterando de que pasaba - nos conocimos en el tren. Casualidad.

Los tres fueron a la casa de Harry. John se instaló en el cuarto de invitados como siempre.

Miro su móvil, Sherlock no le había llamado y no lo iba hacer el primero, no quería perder la apuesta.

En Londres en el 221B de Baker Street se encontraba un Sherlock concentrado en las notas del violín, cuando Greg Lestrade le interrumpió por un jugoso caso. Antes de irse miro su móvil, John aguantaba el no llamarle y contarle cosas de su hermana. La apuesta se estaba poniendo interesante.

Llegaron al lugar del crimen, era un crimen que no supondría mucho problema el resolverlo. Sherlock sabia ya casi quien había sido el culpable con una pequeña visual al cadáver.

Después de eso, se fue a cenar. Fue a un pequeño chino, estaba cansado de la comida italiana y necesitaba cambiar.

Ceno poco, no quería comer mucho, bueno, tampoco tenía demasiada hambre. Demoro la cena, no quería volver al solitario Baker Street, si, aunque no lo dijera, sentía algo por el médico. Algo que no entendía muy bien.

Llego al piso y se fue a dormir, miro su móvil y nada, el medico no le hablaba.

En otra parte del país, John se lo pasaba muy bien, Mary era muy graciosa y la veía como alguien que encajaría en la familia, algo de lo que su hermana se alegró.

Era tarde y todos estaban pasándolo bien, pero ya había tiempo de quedarse hasta tarde otros días, así que todos se fueron a dormir.

John pensó en Sherlock, maldita sea le echaba de menos. Le daba igual perder la apuesta. Necesitaba llamarle.

Sherlock se despertó a media noche, se levantó de la cama y camino en pijama y bata por el piso. Estaba seguro que John le extrañaba, como para no saberlo.

El sabor de la soledad era una pesadez, mejor dicho una tortura.

Al día siguiente, John recibió un correo del trabajo, no le hizo caso, era su semana libre. Una llamada privada le saco de la ducha.

— Diga, ¿quién es? - pregunto el medico escuchando una respiración al otro lado de la línea. Nadie respondió, la llamada se cortó enseguida.

Sherlock lloraba, John le había contestado su llamada oculta y le había gustado escucharle.

La señora Hudson se encontró a Sherlock en el salón llorando y supo él porque del lloro. Nada se le escapa, aunque fuera una señora mayor, esas cosas las intuía muy bien.

Se sentó al lado del detective y le abrazo. Sabía que necesitaba un abrazo.

—Le extraño y no ha pasado ni un día sin el - Sherlock lloraba - ¿qué me está pasando?

— Estas enamorado y es normal - la señora Hudson sonrió - John es afortunado por tenerte. Ve a donde vive su hermana y dile lo que sientes, a lo mejor siente lo mismo por ti.

— ¿Y si me rechaza? - Sherlock no quería más fracasos en su vida.

Miro a la señora Hudson y luego al suelo.

— Algo me dice a mí que no va a pasar tal cosa - la señora Hudson comento mientras miraba a su huésped convencida de sus palabras.

Sherlock le hizo caso, preparo una pequeña maleta, llamo a un taxi y se marchó a la estación de tren. Sabia donde vivía la hermana de John de la veces que había acompañado a John a comprar los billetes.

En el tren tendría 3 horas y media para preparar que le iba a decir al médico. 3 horas y media llenas de dudas y tensión, aparte de nervios.

John bajo las escaleras y encontró a la pareja desayunando y las acompaño. Le faltaba Sherlock en esa escena.

John salió a pasear, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía por allí y lo agradeció. El aire era más puro que en la ciudad y sobre todo no había tanto ruido.

Se sentó al cabo de un rato en la plaza mayor, la cual se conocía de memoria, el haber vivido allí durante su infancia ayudaba a saberse los rincones más ocultos de aquella pequeña ciudad.

El tren paro a su hora y Sherlock nervioso con su maleta, fue a la floristería más cercana, allí compro las flores que sabría que serían del agrado del médico y salió en busca de él.

Miro la hora, seguro que se habría ido a dar el paseo matutino, así que camino por el pueblo poco a poco hasta llegar a la plaza mayor. Lo diviso en un banco sentado mirando a los niños jugar. Aunque estuviera de espaldas, se veía muy guapo.

Se acercó a él con el ramo a la espalda, se lo dejó en el regazo y luego se puso mirando al médico, que guapo estaba.

— John, sé que he perdido la apuesta, pero por algo importante – el médico no entendía que pasaba – venía a decirte que te quiero.

Sherlock se acercó a John y le besó, en un cálido y tierno beso, un beso que fue repetido.

— Sherlock, yo… - el detective no dejó que John dijera las palabras, quería que fue espontáneo.

— Quiero que me digas esas palabras de manera espontánea – Sherlock levantó a John y caminaron hacia la casa de la hermana del mayor.

Harry no sabía qué hacía Sherlock allí, pero por su hermano seguro que era. El detective se instaló en la habitación libre, se sentó en la cama y sonrió. Luego se acostó mirando al techo. Llamaron a su puerta, dejo que John pasara y se acostara a su lado apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho.

— Me gusta el latido de tu corazón, relaja, pero más me gustas tú. Te quiero – Sherlock miró a John y le abrazó, había sido espontáneo y le gustaba.

Se besaron y luego se quedaron abrazados hasta que se durmieron juntos. Harry los vio y pensó que hacían buena pareja, Sherlock era alguien de fiar y que no se iría de la vida de John tan fácilmente.

**Al fin está escrito, como dije al principio, me ha llevado un mes, así que por favor, que me lo he currado mucho, dejar reviews, que no os cuesta y a mí me hacéis feliz.**


End file.
